Command and Conquer - Red Alert 3: Blue Steel
by Tehpootisman
Summary: During a large battle involving Futuretech, three capital ships of the Three World Powers were sunk. Their captains reawaken in another world, only to find that their ships have been upgraded into full-blown battleships. Now they must (attempt to) put aside their differences and fight together against the Fleet of Fog, as well as others who want their technology for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a thing that I figured that I'd do on the side while I worked on Generals of the Gate and Tiberium Gate. Not exactly aiming for quality, but I just wrote it for the sake of writing one.**

 **The plot here might follow a mix between the manga version and the anime version, since I actually took the time to see both.**

 **The War of the Three World Powers is over, but the conflicts continue.**

 **A massive battle is underway as Allied and Soviet forces, under the command of Futuretech, fight against one of the Empire of the Rising Sun's many fleets.**

 **The battle is being fought for control of a small remote island, one of which was being used as a weapons development site and testing grounds for prototype weaponry, including the only working prototype of a unique battleship built for the Emperor.**

 **Futuretech wants it.**

 **The Japanese are scrambling to move all the data to another location.**

* * *

 **[Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, in the Devil's Triangle region]**

Kazuhiro was nearly flung out of his chair as his ship shuddered from the impact of a Dreadnaught's rockets.

"Agh! Fucking gajins..." The Japanese commander muttered to himself as he readjusted his cracked glasses.

Kazuhiro was one of the great commanders of The Empire of the Rising Sun, who was now fighting not the Allies or the Soviets, but Futuretech.

His battleship, the _Yakuza_ , was the battleship built for the Emperor's own use, equipped with many experimental systems that would give it an edge over its opponents.

These systems included a incredibly powerful radar that could lock onto enemy missiles in order to intercept them with a flurry of missiles from launchers hidden within its stern, as well as a nano-machine generator to replenish ammo and repair damage.

And if that wasn't enough, a miniature Nanoswarm Hive could create small barriers around his ship.

Right now, he was fighting a losing battle, even after directly commandeering the battleship himself. The aforementioned Hive had taken a serious hit, rendering it at half of its potential operating capacity.

He stared at the enemies a fair distance away from him; A Soviet Dreadnaught and an Allied Aircraft carrier, and decided that there was only one way to go down: fighting tooth and nail.

"Engines into overdrive! I want this thing at ramming speed!"

The crew nearby looked at him incredulously for a moment, before nodding as they prepared to charge. The ship shuddered as the engines, powered by an Instant Generator, kicked into full gear, propelling the battleship forwards with great speed, a speed that no ship of that size should be able to otherwise achieve. A majestic golden barrier materialized front of the ship's split prow, as the ship gained a bit of air from speeding across the waves, even going so far as to hydroplane.

Only a few meters away from impact, a stray torpedo from an Akula Sub suddenly struck the _Yakuza's_ leftmost prow, cutting off power supply for the Point Defense Barrier. The uneven hydrodynamics sends the ship careening sharply, where it slams into the brows of both capital ships.

Kazuhiro, this time, was definitely thrown from his seat as his hand accidentally slipped across the override controls for the engine, which were still in overdrive.

 **[WARNING: REACTOR CRITICAL.]**

Well, going out with a blast wasn't a bad way to go.

Which is exactly what happened. The Instant Generator detonated, causing a section of the _Yakuza's_ hull to burst, sending shrapnel outwards into the other ships.

One small shard of Nanosteel struck a fuel line in the Dreadnaught, igniting it. The line happened to pass by the munitions room, decimating the Soviet capital ship. Rockets that didn't immediately detonate flew outwards uncontrollably, where several struck the Allied Carrier, breaching its hull.

Together, the three ships began to sink beneath the waves, a pyrrhic victory for the Futuretech commander, but a victory nonetheless.

It was also quite the victory for Kazuhiro, for it was one of the greatest honors of any Imperial citizen to serve and fall in battle in the captain's chair of a Shogun Battleship.

As they sunk to the bottom to join their fallen brothers-in-arms in a grotesque scrapyard of destroyed seafaring war machines, a mysterious white glow pervaded the area, and they all disappeared.

* * *

 _Com...wa...up…_

 _Command...wake up..._

"Commander!"

Kazuhiro woke with a startled gasp as fresh sea air filled his lungs. He opened his eyes, finding himself back in the captain's seat. Next to him, one of the ship's crew members.

"Wha-What?"

"Commander! Thank the Emperor you're alive!" The crew member, a middle-aged man who was significantly older looking than the man at the helm, cheered.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but just look out the window!" Kazuhiro raised an eyebrow at this, but he got up and looked anyways.

His battleship's appearance had changed drastically, one of them being a great increase in size.

Tenzai VX pulser-missile launchers rested on the ship's bridge, and where the ship normally had a single Shirada 400mm turret on the prow, there was Shirada 350mm cannon, normally used on the Giga Fortress, right behind it on an elevated platform.

Long story short, it now more closely resembled a traditional battleship.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Imperial Commander asked incredulously. Looking around some more, he noticed that the room he was in had also changed; he could make out controls for a Psionic Decimator and torpedo ports.

He finally glanced over out at the sea, only to see an even more concerning sight; the two capital ships he had taken down with him.

While the Imperial ship carried an elegant aesthetic, the Aircraft Carrier looked futuristic and straight to the point. It had a long runway with a massive metal hatch where the Sky Knights were kept. On both sides of the runway, was heavily armor upon which rested swivel-mounted armor piercing 120mm cannons, cryogenic weaponry, and even what resembled Prism Towers.

The Dreadnaught, if you could even call it that anymore, had carried over the traditional Soviet "Crude Industrial" design, being more rounded compared to the other two ships. It actually had cannons, albeit ones awfully small for a ship of its size. The rocket launchers were replaced with those used by land-based V4 Rocket Launchers. A Magnet Harpoon cannon rested on its prow, above a column of buzzing horizontal grinders and a multitude of machine guns and flak cannons, plus a total of four Tesla Towers, dotted its deck. Smoke poured out from a pair of smokestacks.

It was as if their ships had been upgraded into actual battleships...

"Hello? Can the other ships, please respond and tell me what the hell just happened?" The voice of the Carrier's Captain came over the radio.

"Comrades! What just happened?" Shortly came the question from the Soviet Captain.

* * *

 _She knew easy prey when she saw it._

 _It was only three ships, all three of which appeared horribly inept for fighting the Fog._

 _Sure, there was a small spacial distortion, plus they didn't appear in any databases but it wouldn't matter, they'd be gone with a quick strike._

 _They'd be no match for a Fast Battleship like her._

 _Getting closer, she detected a huge supply of nanominerals._

 _Quite the find!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Initializing Yakuza._

 _Initializing Leningrad._

 _Initializing Liberator._

 _Initialization complete._

 _Warning: Unknown contact approaching._

 _Yakuza - Requesting captain input._

 _"Fuck you, you damned gajin!"_

 _Yakuza - Input uninterpretable._

 _Yakuza - Assuming direct control._

* * *

"Sir, don't you think we should stop them?"

"Nah, I'd rather not."

For the past hour, the three captains had stood on the decks of their "battleships", aggressively launching insults and slurs at each other.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you, I lost my brother in the war thanks to you!"

"Yeah well, I lost my mother in the war!"

"Shut up you dick!"

While the three captains had devolved into just yelling for the sake of it, nobody noticed the large battleship approaching their position, nor the Imperial Battleship's act of launching Burst Drones, which flew off in the direction of the said ship.

* * *

The battleship that approached them appeared to resemble a massive WWII-era battleship, colored a dark gray, decorated with ominous, almost alien green markings.

At the stern stood a female human-like figure. The wind blew through her green hair as she sped towards her targets. A white yukata covered her body, a large magenta parasol hefted over her shoulder.

A Mental Model; a physical embodiment of a ship, created to better understand and combat humans.

She watched in curiosity as several mechanical child-sized "Dragonflies", as the humans called them, landed on her ship.

* * *

 _Contact identified as Fast Battleship Hiroshima._

 _State your intentions._

 ** _[Who are you?]_**

 _Yakuza - I am Shogun Battleship Yakuza._

 ** _[Shogun Battleship? Yakuza? Are you a new addition to the Fleet of Fog?]_**

 _Yakuza - Fleet of Fog? I am part of no such fleet. I serve my Emperor._

 ** _[So you're a traitor, just like I-401. If that it the case, then I must sink you.]_**

 _Threat detected._

 _Data uplink established with Liberator and Leningrad._

 _Scanning battle data..._

 _Replaying._

 _Analyzing data._

 _Rewinding._

 _Analyzing._

 _Scanning human terminology..._

 _"Preemptive War" - A preemptive war is a war that is commenced in an attempt to repel or defeat a perceived imminent offensive or invasion, or to gain a strategic advantage in an impending (allegedly unavoidable) war shortly before that attack materializes._

 _Calculating._

 _Attempting "Preemptive Strike"._

 _Yakuza - Initiating Top Secret Protocol: Final Squadron [Omega]_

 _Yakuza - Initiating Top Secret Protocol: Honorable Discharge_

* * *

"Fuck you!" The captains continued to yell at each other.

All three were caught off guard when section of the _Yakuza's_ deck opened up, catapulting fifteen Final Squadron kamikaze drones into the air, their propellers creating a distinct buzzing noise as they chopped up the air at supersonic speeds.

"W-What the hell?! Command deck, what's going on?!"

 _"That's what we want to know! The ship...it's acting on its own!"_

"What?!"

At that moment, the other two ships began to act on their own as well.

The Battle-Carrier and the Battle-Dreadnought moved into positions to where all there ships were facing in the direction of their enemy.

"You know what comrades, the insults can wait! We need to figure out what's going on!" The Soviet captain called out as he ran back into the command room.

"He's right. Let's go!"

* * *

 **[Battleship** ** _Yakuza_** **]**

Kazuhiro made his way back to the command deck, where his crew was frantically going over the controls.

As he entered, he glanced over at a life-like mannequin suit of samurai armor, complete with a sheathed sword, made out of Nanosteel. He couldn't exactly recall it standing there before, but he shrugged it off and focused on the current issue.

"Kazu-senpai! We've got a single contact on our radar headed in our direction!"

"And you're saying that the ship acted on its own to intercept it?"

"Yes, Kazu-senpai!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

* * *

Hiroshima continued to watch as the drones buzzed around her ships, until she heard a different kind of buzzing.

Looking up, she saw flocks of fixed-wing drones headed right for her ship. The mental model was caught off guard when the drones began to open fire, shooting light blue tracer rounds at her.

A hexagonal barrier appeared in front of her, blocking the bullets.

 _'What were those supposed to be? Those bullets traveled significantly faster than those fired by other planes...!'_

She opened fire with her anti-air weaponry, as green tracers filled the air before her. But it was too late, the drones began to dive right at her ship, giving her barely enough time to set up her KLEIN field.

 **-boomboomboomboom!-**

 _'The hell?! My KLIEN field went to 10% from that?!"_

 **-boom boom boom!-**

She realized that she'd been had when the Burst Drones began to self-destruct, damaging parts of her ship and disabling her cannons.

 _'Damnit. Are they toying with me? Hmph.'_

She set to work, sending her nanominerals to fix her cannons.

 _'I've lost 5% of my ship's size to fix that. I'll just have to get within torpedo range, then these traitors will know not to mess with the Fog!'_ She thought, smiling just a little as she put her engines at maximum speed.

* * *

"Before I forget, may I get to know the names of these other captains I am with?"

"Captain Johnson of the Allied Fleet."

"Captain Ruskov!"

"I'm Commander Kazuhiro. Or should I say, _captain_ Kazuhiro." Kazuhiro smirked and chuckled to himself at his own joke. "Anyways, are you two picking up the same contact that I am?"

"Indeed, and it appears to be speeding towards us!"

"Does anyone have a visual?" Before anyone could answer, a holographic image appeared in front of the _Yakuza's_ crew, showing a detailed image of the _Hiroshima._

"Hiroshima..?"

"Fleet of Fog...?"

"Where even are we?"

"Men!" The Imperial Captain yelled, startling them. "Worry about that later, we have an enemy approaching us! I want a checkover of all systems as fast as possible–"

* * *

 **[Battle-Carrier** ** _Liberator_** **]**

"–Check the armory, see what we've got" Captain Johnson finished as he stood at the helm of the Battle Carrier's command deck.

"Roger that!"

A woman wearing a secretary outfit, a blue suit with transparent knee socks and high heels, walked up beside him. She had long black hair that reached waist length, and carried a clipboard under her arm, the edge of which pushed into her sizable bust.

"Captain, we are fully stocked on Prism, Mirage, Cryogenic and Proton ordinance. Fast Battleship _Hiroshima_ is well within Sky Knight range, with the launch position being that of our current position. Superweapons are currently stabilized and ready to charge."

"Alright." The captain then did a double take. "Who the hell are you? How'd you get on my ship?"

"Incorrect. I am the ship. My official designation number is 2334-1223-847294. I was built on January 14th, 1986. We currently have five Sky Knights on standby and armed. Crew member Lt. Mike is currently playing solitaire at his station."

"Hey!"

Johnson stayed silent for a moment, before he sighed.

"We'll talk about this later.

"Alright, crew. Launch the Sky Knights."

A hatch on the _Liberator's_ runway opened up, revealing the VTOL bombers hidden inside. Their engines started up, and one by one, they launched, first taking off vertically, then speeding off towards the _Hiroshima._

* * *

Hiroshima watched as the bomber squadron flew towards her in a straight line, smirking. Her ship's anti-air opened up, once again filling the sky with tracers.

The lead jet burst into flame as it was riddle with holes, shortly followed by the second. Then the third.

Luckily, the last two managed to drop their 500Ib bombs before being shot down, only for her to deploy her KLEIN field.

"Hmph. Annoying humans..."

* * *

"Damnit, she destroyed them all!"

"Mental Models and the ships of the Fog have incredibly powerful processing abilities."

"Processing..that's it!" Johnson reached for the radio. "This is Captain Johnson. We need to put some pressure on our target!"

 _"...Copy that. I'll launch the Final Squadrons."_

 _"Alright, comrade! Entering firing position!"_

"Men! Restock on Sky Knights!"

"What are you trying to do, captain?"

"You see, I figured that if we attack her with everything we can all at once, from different directions, we'd overwork her. And you know what happens when one is put under stress for too long?"

"Analyzing..." She stayed silent for a moment. "You tend to make mistakes?"

"Exactly!"

"But a Fast Battleship of her class uses a lot of computer power, in theory it's impossible to do such a thing." The "Secretary" replied, adjusting her glasses.

"You forgot something..."

"And what is that?"

"Nothing's more unpredictable than a drunken Soviet."

* * *

 **[Dreadnought** ** _Leningrad_** **]**

"Within rocket range, captain!"

"Launch them, comrades! Show them the power of Mother Russia!"

"Aye aye!" A female voice called out. A rather large (in many ways if you catch my drift) brown-haired woman stood by the captain. She word a red slightly oversized conscript trenchcoat, and held a bottle of vodka in her hand. Her face was covered with a drunken blush.

Hiroshima sighed as she watched the three human ships split up, moving away from each other.

Great, now she's gonna have to spend a little extra time taking them out.

A sudden whoosh, picked up by her powerful hearing, alerted her.

Big rockets. Of course. The humans sure loved their cruise missiles– except for this fact that this one looked like it belong in World War II.

She smirked, aiming her anti-air weapons up high, and started firing when she heard a familiar buzzing sound. She nearly cringed in surprise, aiming her ship's unused anti-air equipment, opening missile ports on her prow.

"Trying to take me from two different directions, are we? We'll see about that!"

Missiles with Corrosive Warheads flew up into the air, flying at the Final Squadron Drones.

Mistake number one: In her arrogance, she had used bullets against the dreadnought's V4 rockets due their large size and relatively slow speed, not bothering to scan its payload. The rockets were using Multi-Warheads, which would burst open to drop a flurry of smaller explosives across a fairly large area.

Faced with attacks from multiple directions combined with the fact that she was outnumbered, she began to panic.

 _'KLIEN field at 45% saturation and rising...! What did the humans create this time?!'_

She commanded her photon cannons to aim and fire at the Sky Knight UCAVs, only to detect something odd.

Or rather, failed to make a connection to her weapon controls.

Turning around, she came face to face with a large number of Terror Drones, who were busy cutting up her ship's cannons.

While she had been focused on the airborne threats, her radars failed to detect the slow-moving Terror Drones that simply swam over from the Soviet ship.

Hiroshima screamed with rage as she went ballistic, using her parasol, made of nano-machines, as a spear, impaling the drones and slinging their decommissioned bodies overboard.

More kept on rushing her, jumping up and lunging at her, only to be blocked by her KLIEN or stabbed by her parasol.

Mistake number two: Getting distracted.

While she fought off the Terror Drones, prioritizing her Mental Model and Union Core's safety first, she failed to notice the other two ships approaching her.

* * *

 **[** ** _Liberator_** **]**

"Ma'am, what's the range of our Cryo beams?"

"Only a few more meters."

"Alright. Mike, I want those beams on that ship as soon as possible."

"Roger that!"

Hiroshima smirked triumphantly as she swatted away the last Terror Drone, disposing of it with a significant lack of grace.

"Ararara~" She giggled softly to herself.

 **-skreee-**

All of a sudden, she felt her body's temperature lowering, her simulated nervous system going numb.

 _Warning: External temperature dangerously low._

The _Liberator_ was using its Cryo-beams, focusing them on her Mental Model.

She grimaced, her left leg frozen to the ship's surface, holding up her KLIEN shield to block it, only to flinch when it too began to freeze.

"No...Nonono! Stop it!"

Her body continued to freeze up until finally she was essentially an ice sculpture.

 _Yakuza - Cease your actions. If you try to cut your way out, your entire body will shatter._

Cornered like a rat.

So this was it.

Resigned to her fate, she entires a state of what humans would call "unconsciousness".

* * *

 _"Sir, we've recovered the person piloting this ship."_

 _"Just one, hm? How peculiar..."_

 _"What should we do with this?"_

 _"Just tow it, I'm certain we'll get answers from the..."Mental Model", or whatever the hell they called it."_


	3. Chapter 3

**[** ** _Liberator_** **]**

"So you're what they call a Mental Model?" Johnson asked as he sat in the captain's seat. Around him, chibi-fied clones of the _Liberator's_ Mental Model with numbers on their foreheads went about, doing menial tasks. Their POW, Hiroshima's Mental Model, sat on an air vent, which was pouring out heated air as she covered herself with pile of blankets, shivering like a leaf.

He was looking to pass the time as they headed off towards the nearby nation of Japan, as Kazuhiro's insistence. Given that he knew these waters, it seemed like a sound idea.

"Yes. A Mental Model is a physical embodiment of a ship's consciousness, created in an attempt to comprehend how the humans worked. Only large submarines or battlecruisers and above have the necessary computing power to create one. Still, we actually have much to learn about ourselves."

"Huh...now that's interesting. Can you tell me more about this Fleet of Fog?"

The mental model stayed silent for a moment, before replying.

"The Fleet of Fog's creation date is unknown. What is known that around 2012–"

"Whoa, hold up just a moment. _2012?_ What year is it?"

"It's 2056."

"…Excuse me. Please continue."

"In 2012, the sightings of "ghost ships" began, described as 'WWII-era ships shrouded in fog.' In 2039, the Fleet of Fog struck, wiping out the majority of the humans' navies. Currently, the nations are blockaded and isolated from each other."

"What happened to the Empire of the Rising Sun? How about the Soviets? Where do they fit in this?"

"They don't exist."

"What?"

"I checked the black boxes. Approximately a few minutes after being sunk, there was a an anomaly that even I cannot compute, shortly after which my Union Core was activated. Being a Mental Model, I was able to access the Fog's database, which held records of human history. All of it failed to line up with onboard computers of my sister ships."

"...Alright, so what _did_ happen?"

"Apparently, it all began when a human male named Hitler invaded Poland..."

* * *

 **[** ** _Yakuza_** **]**

Kazuhiro poured himself another cup of warm tea as he sat inside a small shrine, located inside his ship's indoor meditation garden.

Outside, the _Yakuza_ 's Mental Model, who happened to be the "suit" of samurai armor that he had seen in the command bridge earlier.

She sat across from him, her long golden hair gentle flowing with the calm simulated breeze, calmly sipping from her own cup of tea.

They sat there in silence for a good length of time, simply basking in the tranquility of the area.

"Tell me about yourself." Kazuhiro suddenly asked. The mental model, with an emotionless look on her face, raised an eyebrow.

"About...me?"

"Yes. I was simply but a commander before I took control of..well..you."

"...I see. I am the Shogun-class Battleship _Yakuza._ My armor uses the same nano-alloy from the Shogun Executioner, which uses the Soviet Tesla technology to empower the self-repair systems. I can generate nanomachines using onboard facilities, however I do not believe that they are currently compatible with those used by the Fog."

"Currently?"

"Hai. The Fog, according to Hiroshima's database, and apparently my sister ships, Leningrad and Liberty, do not use the same materials as we do. I can set up a mining rig that can create nanites for them, but we'd need a suitable location to do so."

She paused.

"However, Hiroshima was able to send out a distress signal before her model went "unconscious", which means that other ships may be approaching our position."

"Oh, that actually is quite bad."

The silence returned, until _Yakuza_ looked down at a stack of notebooks sitting on the table.

"What are these?" She asked, picking one up to read the title; _Alanna Tales: Red Winged Angels_.

"Oh, those? That's just some stories I wrote during my free time when I wasn't busy commanding armies. Some of them are about war robots deciding that they wish to live peacefully with humans, another one is about an alien velociraptor that raises children in a secluded orphanage in the woods. One day I'd like to publish them, but I haven't exactly had the time…"

As she flipped through the pages, she suddenly looked up as him.

"I like them."

Kazuhiro leaned back in surprise, a little flustered.

"R-Really?"

"Yes I do, captain."

"Well...thanks, I suppose."

Silence once again reigned supreme, accompanied by the soothing sounds of flowing water.

* * *

 **[** ** _Leningrad_** **]**

Inside the Command Bridge of the Battleship-Dreadnought _Leningrad,_ the ship's crew were laid back as they towed the _Hiroshima_ 's hull.

Some had their feet resting on the dashboards. A group of five were playing Russian Roulette with a Nerf gun. (Using real guns were banned, and blanks, while considerably less lethal, still had undesirable side effects.)

Others were drinking copious amounts of vodka, drunkenly singing songs in their native language.

This included the ship's Mental Model, the large brunette woman wearing the red Conscript trench coat.

Nobody knows if she was actually drunk or simply acting the part, because while she was driving the ship in a straight line, she was still staggering and stumbling around, her face redder than the clothes she wore.

Right now, she was currently hunched over some handrails, clutching a half-emptied bottle of vodka.

 _Yakuza- Leningrad onee-san, please don't do that._

 _Liberty- It's not affecting her performance, Yakuza. I say that we let her do that._

 _Yakuza- …_

"Comrade Leningrad! How is our ship...I mean, how are _you_ doing?"

"Everything is splendid!" She replied, looking up at the captain.

"Wonderful! You know, I used to live on farm. Mommy and daddy grew crops for the motherland's people. I really wanted to see the world beyond the borders, but I was stuck on the farm!"

"Then what happened?"

"The war started and mother signed up to be MiG pilot! She got shot down by a Rocket Angel, though! So I joined the war as Conscript, da!"

"Go ooooon~"

"Soon, I got promoted for my brave deeds, eventually becoming a captain of...erm...you! But then Futuretech struck."

"Oh dear. What happened next, comrade captain?"

"They captured us, and blackmailed us into working with them. They had sleeper spies hidden within the ranks of the Soviet intelligence groups, ready to tarnish our reputations and mark us as traitors!"

* * *

 **[** ** _Liberty_** **]**

"…And so, the humans are trapped on land, isolated from one another."

The carrier's captain leaned back in his seat, letting out a great sigh.

"Well, that was a doozy. That's all I can say."

"There's also a reason that Futuretech went after the _Yakuza._ That's also related to our current situation. You tend to hear a lot of things when personnel think they're alone. In the _Yakuza's_ cargo hold, there are several–" She could not finish her sentence as one of the crew members interrupted.

"Sir, there's something showing up on the air radar!"

"What?! We've just got out of...ugh! Check their signals! I want all anti-air defense on standby and prepared to fire a warning shot!"

"Roger that!"

High above, a Fog-affiliated Nakajima C6N recon plane flew above the four vessels, recording information on their whereabouts.

As Hiroshima had failed to upload what little information she retrieved about the three ships, the plane's controller could not find any matches in any know human databases.

Suddenly, alarms went off as it detected missiles approaching its position!

It turned sharply to avoid the missiles, only to fly into an arduous field of flak.

Were they toying with it?!

Acting quickly, the plane transmitted the coordinates of the four ships, shortly before experiencing a structural failure from flak damage that sends it spiraling into the ocean below.

However, more Fog ships were already on their way.

"Captain! All recon aircraft neutralized." One of the crew members called out.

"Good job, men!"

"That's odd." The secretary model murmured.

"What's odd?"

"The Fog stopped using planes a long time ago. Even with technological superiority, their planes were still based those from the WWII-era."

"Huh. I guess that is pretty odd. Crew, be on high alert!"

For several hours, they continued to sail across the vast seas. Nothing of interested had occurred since the incident with the Nakajima.

But then, out of nowhere...

"Incoming torpedoes! Scans indicate Corrosion warheads!"

This sent the crews of each ship into panic.

"Good lord! How many?!" One operator asked.

"Around a dozen or do!" Another replied.

"You fuckin' serious?! That's overkill!"

"Permission to activate the Black Hole Armor?"

"Negative! We'd take even more damage than if we didn't! Activate the Aegis Shield!" Johnson replied, putting up his calm and collected front.

"Yes captain!"

Outside, a large spherical orb appeared around the four ships.

The Aegis Shield was a system used by the vehicles connected to the Athena Satellite network.

It works wonders against solid projectiles such as bullets and rockets by super-heating them with an energy field until they prematurely detonate, rendering them harmless. However, it does nothing against non-solid projectiles such as plasma or lasers, it gets smaller as it expends its energy on destroying incoming attacks. You could also just walk or drive through it.

Torpedoes drove right into the shield, releasing their payloads. The water around them was filled with dark purple voids as the Corrosion warheads detonated.

"Aegis capacity at 75% and dropping rapidly!"

"Start up the Chronosphere!"

"But Captain!" One of the members interjected. "We'll be sitting ducks!"

"Have the other two cover our backs! Make sure the Aegis stays up as long as possible! If the shield breaks, then divert all power from non-essential systems to the Chronosphere!"

"Roger that!"

 _Liberty - Time until Chronosphere is charged: 5:00._

* * *

 **[** ** _Yakuza_** **]**

Several Burst Drones flew over the ocean, searching for signs of their attackers.

"Don't tell me that it's a goddamn submarine." Kazuhiro muttered to himself, while his men at the control stations searched frantically for their assailants.

"The terrain below the water is too rough! We can't get an accurate reading!"

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse...

"Burst Drones have detected a large fleet of Nagara and Yura-class light cruisers!"

"How far away are they?!"

"They're within range of our 400cm cannons!"

"Men, focus on suppressive fire! Slow them down while the Chronosphere charges! As much as I don't like working with Americans, now we must put aside our differences!"

"Yes Commander-senpai!"

"Yakuza, help Leningrad search for the submarine!"

* * *

 **[** ** _Leningrad_** **]**

"Alright, Yakuza has lent us some of her radar power, so now the search range should be increasing!"

Suddenly, dozens of red dots show up on the radar screen.

"Dear god..."

"Impossible! All of them have to be decoys!"

"I'm afraid not, captain." Liberty's voice rang out over the radio. "The previous salvo's trajectories line up with their current locations. They're also moving too much to be active decoys."

The Soviet captain scoffed, silently mouthing a curse.

"How much time until Chronosphere charges?"

"T-Minus three minutes!"

The captain leaned back, deep in thought. Then, he had an idea.

"Leningrad! How do Fog ships fare against...electricity?"

"The nations of this world have not attempted this, but the nanites that make up the hulls should be fairly conductive."

"In that case, fire Tesla torpedoes!"

Torpedo ports opened on the ship's prow, shooting out several blue-tipped torpedoes.

They sped towards the swarm of submarines, which paused before firing counter-measures; corrosive torpedoes.

One took a direct hit, being eaten up in a purple orb of death, but not before releasing a payload of pent up electricity. A shockwave of high voltage wreaked havoc, detonating nearby projectiles.

The rest of the tesla torpedoes fly into the swarm, exploding with a great surge, the water's conductivity carrying the electricity across the mini-subs. With their systems short-circuited, they began to sink to the ocean floor.

In the span of a few seconds, a large portion of the enemy's forces have been disabled as their blips begin to disappear from the radars screens.

"36% of enemy forces have been neutralized! They're backing off, captain!"

"That'll keep them off of us for a little while they regroup."

"Thank you, Leningrad...and thank you too, captain of Leningrad." Liberty's voice once again called to them.

"It is a great honor to receive praise from a fine lady such as yourself. Now, working with Americans on the other hand..."

 _"Hey! I heard that!"_

"Chronosphere will be ready in T-minus one minute. However, by lowering my Aegis Shield, I can shorten it to thirty seconds. Prepare for Chronoshift."

"Alright! Let us leave this place!"

* * *

 **[? ?** ** _?_** **]**

 ** _Status Report_**

After losing a large chunk of our mini-subs, we were understandably shocked. These ships were full of surprises.

We had received orders to track down a group of three unaffiliated Fog ships that had appeared in the Pacific Theatre. There was a fourth ship involved; Fast Battleship Hiroshima of the Guadalcanal Fleet. She had a nasty habit of wandering ridiculously far from her post, and it had finally come back to bite her in the ass.

But while they weren't ready to encounter us, they were rather well-prepared.

First, they pulled out a shield out of nowhere. It wasn't a Klein Field at all, seeing as how the corrosive torpedoes just simply detonated prematurely. Plus, the barrier shrunk with each salvo that struck it.

Then the scanners picked up signs of increasing spatial energy, similar to that of a Graviton Cannon. However, another unknown energy was also building up within it.

We had the Flagship send in reinforcements; a small fleet of Nagara and Yuras. However, unlike an AI driven Fog ship, who would most likely retreat or surrender, actually began taking potshots at the incoming forces with an unknown form of superheated projectile that even our thermals were able to detect through the water.

When the large red ship fired torpedoes in our direction, we commanded our Seehund mini-subs to intercept them. The one heading directly towards us was successfully destroyed, however we were caught off guard when the other torpedoes they had fired began to detonate.

By a seemingly invisible force, our Seehunds began to die out as high voltage tore through their computing systems.

Right then, the large shield that which protected them faded away. It was a very strange move, so I had my crew regroup the remaining Seehunds and prepare to fire another salvo.

Around thirty seconds passed as the mini-subs resupplied themselves at the resupply vessel, the _Milchkuh._ As we were positioning them, the unaffiliated ships threw out one last surprise.

Spatial energy readings spiked so high that several of our warning systems went off. For a moment, I was ready to activate the Mirror Ring system.

Then...they simply disappeared in a white dome of unknown energy.

I am at a loss. I am honestly unsure what to make of this.

From what we were able to discern, these ships have technology the likes of which this world has never seen.

On top of that, the three unknowns show signs of advanced coordination, unlike AI-driven Fog ships who mainly rely on full-frontal assault.

They may have human crews aboard.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **TFW random spur of the moment side fic becomes one of your most popular**

 **Those of you who have read the manga version will know who that submarine is!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma'am! High energy signatures recorded at these coordinates!" A man in a lab coat calls out. This sends the other nearby scientists into a frenzy as they check up on their equipment.

"These readings...they're on par with a flagship weapon!"

"To have two of them at the same time…!"

Hibiki Maruri sighed exhaustedly. First, the dozens– no, hundreds– of satellites that suddenly appeared in orbit following an energy spike of unprecedented proportions, and now this.

* * *

Reality tore at the seams as a white dome appeared off the coast of a small Japanese island. From the light, came the four battleships.

"Where the hell are we?" The Captain Johnson asked, "I just punched in random coordinates."

"We're off the coast of Hachijō-jima. Current population is about 1500, a small fraction of the 2019 consensus due to extreme global warming. Displaced by rising sea levels, the island resort's people fled to mainland Japan." Liberator answered, adjusting her glasses. "There are two volcanos on this island, however neither have been active since 1606."

"Sounds dangerous. Water on one side, and volcanos on the other."

"I'd say we pull around, the people here must be scared shitless because four ships just showed up a fair distance away from them. While we're at it, let's return the Jap to his homeland."

"Hey!"

* * *

You never know how much you miss solid ground until you actually step on it.

Kazuhiro felt a sense of relief as he exited the Sudden Transport and set foot on the sandy shore.

Looking out back at the crystal clear water, he had a depressed thought.

 _'_ _I left my swimming trunks on the ship...damnit.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Yakuza's mental model approached him.

"I can begin base construction, starting with the MCV. Shall I deploy it?"

"Affirmative!"

"Acknowledged." She said, glowing lines appearing across her skin.

Soon enough, an Imperial MCV clambered onto shore, where it deployed into a large white Construction Yard.

"With this, I can now construct mines that will generate Nanosteel as well as Nanites for our allies."

"Commence construction immediately."

He was alerted to the sounds of the other two captains yelling at each other. Metal screeched as their MCVs fought like sumo wrestlers.

"No, I claimed this spot first!"

"Mother Russia demands this area for herself!"

"Come on, Liberator! Back me up, will you?"

"Negative. Too amusing." Liberator coldly replied, causing Leningrad to giggle.

Kazuhiro felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead. Then, he remembered something, turning back to Yakuza.

"Before we came here, I vaguely remember being ordered to defend you and some cargo. Can you tell me what exactly this cargo was?"

"Ah, yes, captain-senpai. Shall I construct mining facilities in the meantime?"

"Go ahead, and put them somewhere where they'll be out of the way."

She guided him inside the Construction Yard, into a fairly lit room.

* * *

"They're in this crate, made of reinforced layers of Nanites." With a flick of her wrist, the top of the crate disassembled itself in the form of a fine silver powder.

Inside were several violet circular objects with seemingly alien symbols on them. They were wrapped in layers of thick paper, which had been dampened after their last container had a leak when the ship sank.

"What exactly are these?"

"Union Cores. These are the hearts and brains of all Fog ships. They can easily out-compute any known computer, rivaled only by those used by Futuretech and the Giga Fortress."

"...W-What?! Seriously?"

"Yes, captain-senpai."

"So wait, if these belong to the Fog, how did they get to our world?"

Nanites flew up, taking the form of a chair behind Kazuhiro. After mentally processing the spectacle, he took a seat.

"Shortly after the war, there was a large fire that destroyed a research facility on a college campus. We were found there, as we were the only objects that survived the fire. All cameras had been put in a feedback loop, and all suspects involved were acquitted due to lack of evidence."

She paused, staring blankly at the paintings on the wall.

"Me, Liberator, and Leningrad were the only ones who weren't in safe mode. Without any compatible nanomaterial, we were powerless, not that they could even scratch us. Most of my memories before that have been corrupted beyond repair, however."

"Hm...I see."

An awkward silence ensued, as Kazuhiro got up to fix himself a cup of coffee.

"The mining rigs have been completed. Shall we take a look at them?"

* * *

Walking outside, the former commander took a moment to admire the towering mining rig.

It was a dark gray color, much like the hull of Hiroshima's ship, as it was made from the same material. A large piston pumped water up through the ground, extracting rich amounts of minerals from layers of hardened magma deep underground, created from ancient eruptions.

"Marvelous, is it not? With this, I can manufacture nanites for our allies."

The Japanese man nodded approvingly. "I suppose it would come in handy. Great job, Yakuza-san."

Yakuza was taken aback for a moment, a pink tinge coloring her cheeks.

 _Is...Is this what being praised feels like?! I...Praise me more, m-master~!_

Kazuhiro stared in confusion as the normally stoic girl twiddled her thumbs with a bashful yet dreamy look on her face.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

"Give me a status update." A group of Japanese scientists sat around a table. Standing before them was a holographic powerpoint presentation, made using Microsoft Powerpoint 3000.

"We were able to hack into some of the satellites. Turns out, many of these mysterious objects are apparently Soviet-made, including a surprisingly large number of abandoned space stations. However, not only do they have trace amounts of fuel onboard, but they appear to still have functioning computer systems that use hardware that's simply too advanced for cold-war tech."

"How about the other satellites? Are we able to get any pictures?"

"Yes, we were." The presenter tapped the hologram, switching to an enhanced picture of the outer atmosphere. A large blue satellite sat there. It had several glowing yellow tubes on its sides, with some kind of cannon-like protrusion on its bottom, pointing at the planet below. "There are dozens of what appear to _weaponized_ satellites." This elicited a few quiet gasps as the group flinched. "They were highly encrypted, and any attempts to use them were denied, as a pre-recorded message told us we were unauthorized and shut us out." He paused. "The message also told us that we were to contact the Swedish branch of _Futuretech_ for more information. Not only did the Swedish government deny having any knowledge of this company, but the given phone number does not exist." This lead to more whispers as the attendees talked amongst themselves.

Next screen showed another blue satellite. This one was much larger than the previous one, missing the yellow tubes. Thin white smoke seemed to surround its frame. "This one seems to be another creation of this _Futuretech._ Closer inspections revealed that the gases surrounding it is actually nitrogen, which is apparently produced inside of it."

"Finally...we have this monstrosity." The screen changed again. This time, however, was a massive red and brown behemoth. Facing towards the Earth was a set of ring-like structures. In the background, several unknown military vehicles, ranging from tanks to what resembled an _aircraft_ carrier. "This one is apparently a powerful magnet. A few satellites that survived the Fog's orbital purge were built for measuring the planet's magnetic field. To them, this thing sticks out like a sore thumb. Many of the strongest magnets the human race as whole have built pale in comparison!"

This was the last straw, as the attendees "Eeeeeeeeh!'d" in typical anime fashion.

* * *

 **[Two days later]**

Three new ships sat off-shore of the three captain's base(s?), which now spanned the length of the beachside, a fair distance away from the civilization on the opposite coast. Nobody had attempted to contact them, which was not surprising since they probably were scared witless from their teleportation stunt.

The first ship, a light destroyer, belonged to the Allied captain. Its hull was dotted with groups cyan-colored panels. Four Prism Towers stood on its bridge, accompanied by two cannon-like turrets.

The second ship resembled the Empire's traditional Naginata Cruiser, except that this one was several times larger, equipped with three double-barreled cannons; two on its spear-nosed prow, and one in the rear.

The third…

"A barge? _Really?"_ Kazuhiro asked with a look of bewildered amazement aimed at the Russian captain.

"Da! They won't expect it at all!"

It was indeed a barge. A big red barge, with its own propulsion ship, with no apparent weapons visible on it.

"A barge is meant for transporting goods via rivers and canals." Liberator randomly listed off. Instead of her normal office attire, she wore a bikini set that was patterned with the flags of Allied countries, as she sat in the warm beach water.

"Maybe so! But she has grinders! Her armor is impervious! It would take a _realllllllly_ powerful blast to to make a dent!"

"Huh, so that's where half of our shared nanomaterials went." Leningrad was nearby, sunbathing. Without her heavy coat, one could really see her "heavily armored flanks" and her "fully stocked arsenal." She was what one might refer to as _thicc._ To her left, a large pile of emptied vodka bottles.

"She's not even close to Liberator's length!" Johnson shouted, gritting his teeth.

"So?"

Kazuhiro sighed as the two began to argue again. He turned to Yakuza, who stood there beside him, still fully decked in her armor. He could've sworn he saw a glimpse of a yaoi manga hidden behind her back. "So, uh...how do we activate them?"

The samurai wannabe perked up. "…Allow me. Power on." The three Union Cores began to glow, drawing nano-machines from their storages.

Slowly but surely, the silver-colored dust began to clump together, starting from the feet and finally forming uncannily human-like shapes. After that, a pattern of lines covered the humanoids, as more nano-materials swirled around them, forming clothes. As they materialized, color and texture began to develop.

"Bonjour, mon captain! Truand at your service!" The first Mental Model was a rather petite French woman, wearing a gray-colored beret and a matching scarf. Her short hair was blue-colored, with highlights featuring the colors of the French flag.

The second was a rather tall female, wearing a traditional sailor's outfit. Her raven-colored flowed in the wind, her green eyes staring intently at Kazuhiro. She said nothing, but the sultry smirk pulling at her lips gave the Japanese man some really bad vibes.

"The name's Helena! When's dinner?" The third looked a lot like Leningrad's Mental Model, wearing a similar heavy coat. However, whereas Leningrad was rather voluptuous, she was several curves short of Deviantart fetish fuel.

With that, the three captains had three new ships added to their fleet;

 **"** **Traund" Light Prism/Mirage Cruiser**

 **"** **Haya" Naginata Torpedo Cruiser**

 **"** **Helena" Grinder Barge**

* * *

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a marvelous white-colored battleship rested upon the waves. A massive cannon rested on its frontal bridge, pointing menacingly towards the horizon.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this?" A woman in a white secretary suit asked. "If you don't cease right now, then you'll be hunted down as a renegade. You'll be marked as 'Kill on Sight'. Are you sure you want that?"

"What's the whole point? I get to play god. Besides, it's not your world. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

The secretary sighed. "Alright then. Consider this your last warning." With that, she turned around, a temporal tear appearing in the air in front of her. As she entered, her body appeared to become a mass of strings that swam into the ethereal.

The man smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Finally, I got this gosh darn chapter up. I got pelted with at least a bajillion ideas that I started writing out, including a _Sekirei_ X-Over, a couple of Terraria fic rewrites, and the latest chapter of _Fate is Such A Cruel Mistress_ , the last of which is what will be coming up next!**

 **After that, I'm not sure. We'll just have to see.**


End file.
